Legolas y Tauriel (lemmon)
by miranLHV
Summary: Es mi primer lemon y lo quería compartir con ustedes, así que ya saben de que parejita se trata, disfruten leyendo. Comentarios por favor, porque me encantan


Legolas y Tauriel (lemon)

Bienvenidos a mi mundo extraño y retorcido. Por favor disfruta leyendo las ocurrencias de una fanática a la Tierra Media

quiero recordarles que los personajes que aparen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, yo solo los he involucrado en esta loca aventura.

recuerdo que el texto tiene contenido explicito, asi que es bajo su responsabilidad leerlo.

Han pasado tres meses desde la batalla en Erebor, mi pueblo aún no se recupera en su totalidad. Las mujeres aun lloran la perdida de sus hijos y esposos, y el ambiente en el reino nunca había sido tan triste y lúgubre

Legolas reconsidero la idea de marcharse. Le suplique por horas que se quedara

 **Ya había perdido a Kili, no lo perdería a él también** , alguien mil veces más importante en mi vida que ese enano, seis siglos no podían compararse con una semana.

Él aceptó y se quedó, desde entonces casi nunca nos separábamos.

Fueron difíciles los primeros días, no había consuelo a las almas de los elfos. Nosotros dos no la pasamos tan mal, o al menos yo no, **tenía a Legolas cerca y eso me bastaba para no caer** , pero nuestra relación ya no era tan cálida como antes. Cuando lo veía siempre parecía distante e indiferente a mantener una conversación

Un día de la segunda semana, me arme de valor y fui a buscarlo para que me explicara por qué estaba de esa manera. Lo encontré cerca del río en los límites del reino, me sorprendió ver que llevaba una botella de vino en la mano y parecía importarle poco el peligro de los orcos que aún rondaban por el bosque. Estaba sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol, con la vista perdida en el horizonte

 **-¿Qué quieres?-** Me preguntó, de una forma fría y seca. Me dolió escuchar su voz. Me acerque hasta quedar sentada frente a él, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y tenía la nariz colorada

 **-Quiero hablar contigo-** Trate de ser dulce en mis palabras

 **-Entonces pregunta-** No me dirigió la mirada, **pero era la primera vez** , desde que regresamos, **que me ponía atención**

 **-¿Por qué te comportas tan distante conmigo? –** Un ligero tartamudeo a la hora de preguntar

El aguardó un par de segundos antes de hablar

 **-Aun no te perdono-** Dio un profundo trago a la botella y espero mi respuesta.

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¿Perdonarme? ¿Por qué?-** Estaba realmente sorprendida y enojada, yo en ningún momento le había pedido que me perdonara, si lo pensaba, **¿Qué tenía que perdonarme?**

Arrojó la botella a un lado y se acercó hasta quedar a tan solo centímetros de mí, me estremecí un poco cuando me rodeó la cintura, pero resistí a sus acciones. **Terminó por acostarme en la tierra, y se colocó como escudo, apoyado en brazos y piernas, sobre mí**

Sentí en ese momento algo diferente, me gustaba tenerlo así, me gustaba verlo molesto, **deseaba algo más de él, pero no sabía que…**

Al verlo a los ojos, pude notar una chispa nada natural, parecía… **¿deseo?** … Sí, eso era, lo había visto antes pero nunca en él, inexplicablemente me fascinaba verlo así. Se relamió el vino de los labios, y sentí que algo exploto en mi interior. ¿Qué ocurría conmigo?, nunca había visto con esos ojos a Legolas… ¡nunca!

 **-Te parece poca cosa que me allá arriesgado en irte a buscar para que al final del día tu prefirieras a ese enano.** **Casi muero** **en…una, dos, tres, ¿Cuántas ocasiones? ¿Tú lo recuerdas? ¡No! Claro que no, tú solo tenías en mente la seguridad de Kili. No te hubiera importado que un ejército entero muriera, siempre y cuando a él no le pasara nada ¿verdad?-**

Un frio me invadió, era miedo, y mis ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas al escucharlo.

 **¿Pero qué es lo que hice?**

De cierta forma tenía razón, pero por otro lado… **yo no le pedí que me acompañará, aun así el me siguió, también sabía porque escapaba…no le importó y fue por mí.**

 **Por los Valar… ¿tanto era el amor de Legolas por mí que no le importó ni su propia vida?** Me quede un momento analizando las cosas, y recordando todo lo que él había hecho por mí, no solo durante la batalla ni una semana antes, recordé lo que había hecho desde hacía siglos.

 **Demasiado…Legolas había dado demasiado por mí** ,

Parecía que lo manipulaba a mi gusto…yo nunca quise eso. **Fue capaz de enfrentar al mismísimo rey, su padre** …solo para cumplir mi capricho… **que a final de cuentas no valió la pena**

 **¿Y al fin se había cansado de dar todo y no recibir nada a cambio?**. No pude evitar, y comencé a derramar lágrimas, me dolían mis recuerdo, me dolían las cosas que había hecho, me **dolía saber que me amaba** …

Yo no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada más que una cosa, **su amor hacia mí**

 **-Perdón…-** Apenas pude hablar, el corazón se me derrumbaba. Mis lágrimas corrían como una cascada por mis mejillas

 **¿Por qué hasta hora comprendía todo?**

 **-Perdón…-** Nos obligue a ambos a sentarnos, y en cuanto ya estábamos así, lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas, lloré a mas no poder. Quería que me perdonara, necesitaba a mi amigo, quería mi anterior vida, olvidar a Kili y entregar mi corazón a Legolas, así como él lo había hecho conmigo. Tuve miedo en ese momento de que ya no me perteneciera su amor…

 **¡No!** , grité en mi interior, **¡No puedes renunciar ahora, por favor no lo hagas. No me quites tu amor!**

 **-Tauriel… ¿estás bien?-** Escuche su voz acariciar mi oído, tan dulce y hermosa. **Lo amaba, con locura y todo de él me encantaba.**

 **¿Por qué me negué a esta realidad?**

Sufrí demasiado sin motivo, al ir tras Kili, alguien que **nunca me hubiera podido amar como yo quería, como yo necesitaba**

 **-Si…perdón-** Me aferré más a su cuerpo. El no dijo nada, pero dejó salir un profundo suspiro de comprensión, y lo único que hizo fue responder a mi abraso

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que me pude tranquilizar, en cuanto lo hice **, él levanto mi rostro y limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas que aun corrían por mis mejillas.** Cuando comencé a hablar, él puso dos de sus dedos en mis labios, y me acercó a su pecho.

Pude escuchar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración, **me di la libertad de acariciar su torso**. La tela de su traje era gruesa, pero de todos modos me dejaba apreciar los músculos que el tiempo había formado en Legolas. Acariciaba mi cabello cuando comenzó a hablar

 **-Tauriel yo te amo, como no tienes idea. Por ti soy capaz de matar, romper las reglas, buscar en todo el mundo… y morir. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?-** Pude imaginar su rostro al decir esas palabras, a mi mente llegó la imagen de **sus cristalinos ojos invadidos de tristeza**. Decidí que era momento de decir lo que **de verdad sentía hacia él**.

 **-Porque no lo aceptaba, deje que las opiniones de los demás me manipularan…pero ya no mas Legolas, yo quiero ser feliz y esa felicidad la tengo solo a tu lado…Legolas te amo…perdón si no me di cuenta antes, espero que no sea demasiado tarde-** Tuve miedo de la respuesta, pero **eran cartas que tenía que jugar ahora o nunca**

 **-Para nada mi princesa, yo aún te amo y te amare hasta que terminen mis días** \- Legolas estaba sonriendo

 **-¿De verdad?-** Me separe de su pecho tan rápido como pude, no podía creer que eso fuera cierto

 **-Si…-** Extrañaba que verlo sonreír

Acerque mis labios a los suyos, cerré mis ojos y deje que mi mente viajara en la sensación de ese beso. **Fue sorprendente sentir sus labios encajar a la perfección con los míos, tenían el ligero sabor a vino**

Y, lo que había comenzado como un beso tierno, **se intensificó más**.

Legolas me tomó por la cintura y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme, mientras que sus labios se abrieron y nuestras lenguas entraron en una batalla

Yo no prohibí nada de lo que estaba pasando, ya había puesto demasiados obstáculos entre los dos, no quería más. Deje que su lengua se introdujera en mi boca y la explorara libremente.

Sentí como un fuego despertaba en mi corazón, **pidiendo más…más…más…y más**.

Abrí mis labios, y Legolas se introdujo otro poco, parecía que quería devorarme. Ahora sus manos recorrían con violencia mi espalda y **se atrevieron a viajar más al sur de mi cuerpo** , oprimía mis piernas contra las suyas, y **lo escuchaba dar ligeros y casi inaudibles gemidos**. Me encanto escucharlo hacer esos sonidos, que despertaron algo en mí, provocando que mis manos buscaran los broches de su chaqueta.

Él entendió el mensaje y sin apartar sus labios de los míos, literalmente, desgarró su chaqueta en dos.

Me tire hacia atrás sujetándole el cuello para que me siguiera, **termine acostada con él sobre mí**.

Pude ver en sus ojos **las llamas del deseo arder** , su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, tuve miedo de verlo así. **¿Quién era esta criatura tan magníficamente hechizante?**

Colocó mis piernas entre las suyas, después desabrochó su camisa de seda blanca con bordados de plata, y dejó al descubierto su pálida piel, tan tersa y hermosa. Ver sus músculos trabajados y firmes, hizo que me paralizara. **Tal parece que se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar reírse. Como si tratara de hacerme sufrir, tomo mis manos y las acercó a su torso** , tenía la piel fría y sedosa.

 **-Acaríciame…-** un susurro hermoso abandono sus labios

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **¡Hay tauriel! que tonta pregunta se te ocurrió.** Estaba nerviosa. El soltó una risa al ver mi rostro, lo más probable era que yo estuviera **más pálida que un muerto.**

 **-¿No sabes que son las caricias? Pues…yo te diré que son-**

Se acercó de nuevo para besarme, a su manera, claro, invadiendo por completo mi boca…aun así **me encantaba la pasión que ardía en mi pecho cuando lo hacía**. Sus manos recorrieron mis piernas, su agarre era fuerte y me causaba escalofrió, cuando posó sus manos en mi cadera, separó sus labios de los míos, **dejando unos hilos caer a mi barbilla.**

Sonrió al ver mi barbilla y **absorbió la saliva que por ella corría** , luego descendió a mi cuello, el cual yo sentía estaba demasiado tenso, al primer contacto de sus labios, por reflejo me aleje. **Legolas soltó una carcajada, y continúo acosando mi cuello hasta que lo tuvo en su dominio.**

 **Primero besos, luego lamidas y después pequeñas mordeduras** , una de sus mordidas provoco que gimiera… al parecer, **el dolor se transforma en placer**

 **-Vuele a gemir…-** Me pidió en **el tono más sensual que nunca le había escuchado antes**. Volvió a morder ese sitio con más fuerza, y si…yo volví a gemir. Apreté su espalda con mis uñas y sentí como se estremecían sus músculos.

Sus manos habían quedado quietas mucho tiempo…eso no me agradaba

Recorrí mis manos hasta las suyas y moví ligeramente mi cadera, **invitándolo a seguir.** De nuevo el sonrió y obedeció a mi petición. Sus manos ascendieron a mi cintura y luego, **llego a cierta parte…mis pechos. Comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente.**

La ropa no me brindó ningún tipo de protección, sentía como se me enfriaba el cuerpo, pero **deseaba que continuara**.

 **-¿Te quitas la ropa o te la quito yo?-**

 **¡Que preguntas tan más…!** Legolas quería incomodarme, eso me quedó claro

 **-No lo sé… demuéstrame que puedes hacer-**

 **¡Por…los…Valar! ¿Qué fue lo que dije?**

Él quedó tan sorprendido como yo

Sacó de su cinturón una pequeña navaja, y sin pedir permiso rasgó mi chaqueta y los botones de mi blusa. **¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!**

Con lo único que quede, fue mi ropa interior, que no cuidaba mucho, su color se confundía con mi piel, era de tela lisa y no tenía tirantes ni costuras. **Sus ojos se posaron maravillados en mi busto, que ascendía y descendía a rápida velocidad.**

Él se puso de pie un momento, **se quitó la camisa, sus botas y pantalón**. Solo se quedó con ropa interior que ajustaba mucho **su hombría, la cual comenzaba a incrementar de tamaño**.

 **¡¿Eso va a entrar en mí?!**

Ahogué un grito al verlo de pie y casi desnudo. Se acercó a mí, pero solo para quitarme las botas Estiró sus músculos, y extendió su mano para que me parara, al hacerlo, **mi ropa, hecha trizas, quedo en el suelo.**

Me cargó hasta que **mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura, y mordisqueó de nuevo mi cuello** , uno de mis brazos se aferró a su cuello y **el otro tiró de sus hebras doradas**.

Estrelló mi espalda contra la corteza de un árbol y me obligó a bajar mis piernas, me hizo estirar los brazos lo más alto que pude y se apodero de mis labios, luego le sostuve de nuevo el cuello y el comenzó a descender, **dando besos a todo mi cuerpo**. Sus manos también exploraban mis curvas.

 **Resbaló sus labios por mis pechos, luego por la cintura… y sus manos llegaron a donde yo más me temía que llegaran.** Introdujo sus dedos en las medias verdes que llevaba, y las bajó lentamente, mientras lo hacia **sus labios llenaban de besos mis piernas**.

Ahora me sentía más vulnerable que nunca

Se puso de pie, y acerco su cuerpo al mío lo más que pudo. **En sus ojos las llamas solo se intensificaban. Y en mi pecho también ardía el deseo**

Sujetó mis manos, las guió por todo su torso… y las llevó más al sur de lo que yo esperaba **, sentí su miembro a través de la fina tela negra que llevaba como ropa interior,** cada segundo parecía aumentar de tamaño

- **Es tuyo…te lo regalo** \- dijo el sin vergüenza de Legolas entre risas

 **¡¿Por qué me excitaba con las palabras?! Eso solo me hacía desear más y más su cuerpo.**

Perdí el control y **me atreví a oprimir su entrepierna**.

 **-¡HAAAA!-** Él no se esperaba que hiciera eso, así que no estaba preparado. **Gimió de una forma encantadora**. Yo decidí no soltarlo ya que quería escucharlo de nuevo. **Dos apretones más, dos gemidos más y… Legolas estalló contra mí.**

Oprimió mi intimidad con su entrepierna, provocándonos a ambos un gemido, sentí como se me arqueaba la espalda. Sus manos desgarraron mi ropa interior y hundió sus labios en mi pecho. **Lamiendo, mordiendo, saboreando**

Fue demasiado placer en ese momento, que arañe su espalda y tire de su cabello. El me arrojó contra la tierra y se des hizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa. Se arrojó encima de mí y fue directo a mi busto. Mientras oprimía y masajeaba uno de mis pechos, sus labios se encargaban del otro, mordió mi pezón, **lo que provocó que oprimiera mi feminidad contra su miembro al arquearme**

 **¡Por Eru!, parece ser que eso lo excitó más, y dando dos arañazos a mi espalda, bajó hasta mi intimidad**

 **-¿de verdad quieres sentir placer?-**

No pude contestar ni responder absolutamente nada. **Legolas comenzó a dilatar las paredes de mi entrada, su lengua parecía deleitarse con lo que estaba probando y mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos.** Gemí a mas no poder, nunca me hubiera imaginado que se sentía tan bien, era algo magnifico y a la vez irritante. Cuando me observó a los ojos, sonrió.

Y de nuevo estalle en placer, esta vez **introdujo dos de sus dedos lo más profundo que pudo. El vientre me temblaba y el corazón se me saldría del pecho.** Enterré mis maños en la tierra buscando algo para calmarme.

 **¡No podía parar de gemir!**

 **-¿Estas lista?-** pregunto mi príncipe. **Si, ahora lo podía reclamar como mío**

 **-¡Claro que no!-**

Sacó sus dedos y abrió mis piernas. Podía apreciar su miembro completamente erecto, me tomó de la cadera e introdujo apenas la punta. **Una corriente eléctrica llegó a todo mi cuerpo, y él se quejó un poco.**

 **-¡Date prisa, no te detengas!-** Le exigí, y él sonrió de oreja a oreja

Comencé a mover mi cadera, para ayudarle a entrar. El brillo del sudor se esparcía por su piel.

 **Sus embestidas fueron cada vez más violentas y salvajes, yo sentí que me quebraría, no importaba si eso ocurría, quería que valiera la pena.**

 **Llegó a un punto máximo en el que la vista se me nublo y grite de miedo y dolor, había llegado a mi éxtasis máximo**

 **-¡Legolas! -**

 **Grité su nombre cuando en mi vientre explotó su esencia** , me invadió un frío tremendo y mis ojos se humedecieron.

El cayó rendido sobre mí, pero no me lastimo. Me besó con ternura los labios, mientras trataba de regular su respiración. **Yo estaba temblando… demasiadas emociones, demasiadas sensaciones.**

Cuando me observó, **pude ver que una lágrima se escapaba de sus bellos ojos**. Le di un beso en la frente y aparte los cabellos de su rostro. **Por fin salió, con un gesto de dolor, y se acostó a mi lado.**

De inmediato nos abrasamos y limpió las lágrimas de mis ojos

 **-Te amo-** sus susurros tan hermosos me tranquilizaron

 **-Yo también-**

 **Aun sentía el perfume de Legolas burbujear en mi vientre**

Estaba con el elfo que amaba, **me había hecho suya, había desgarrado mi pureza y combinado nuestras esencias.** Su miembro tenia manchas de sangre al igual que mis piernas. **Era la primera vez, al menos para mí**

 **Estaba exhausta al igual que Legolas, quien ya se había dormido. Se veía tan lindo, sereno y hermoso, me acerque más a él y bese su frente, el me rodeó con sus brazos, y trato de despertarse, yo se lo impedí, y apoye su cabeza en mi pecho. Después de unos minutos él se perdió en hermosos sueños**.

Yo, que si estaba cansada, pero no demasiado, aguante otro poco despierta, jugaba con el cabello dorado de mi príncipe y abrasaba mis piernas a las de él. Poco a poco el cansancio se apodero de mí y **me sumergí en sueños lejanos donde solo existíamos Legolas y yo.**

¡Espero les haya gustado!

No soy una experta ni tengo mucha practica en la escritura en general, pero aquí lo tienen.

Este debo admitir fue parte de una apuesta, bien ganada y bien divertida

Si les ha gustado, ¡por favor, por favor, por favor! Dejarme un comentario, y si no te a parecido bien…pues también comenta

Nos vemos en la próxima :3


End file.
